Hidden Secrets
by FMAohshc
Summary: Before Edward left, he break down and slept with Bella. After Edward left, Bella found that she was pregnant with "twins". But everything isn't as it seems. There are many hidden secrets that are yet to be told.
1. Prologue

Preface: Remembering

I don't own Twilight, but I do own the characters that I make up.

* * *

Prologue: Remembering

??'S POV

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" was and is one of the quotes that will be remembered and not forgotten. Being forbidden to remember and terrified to forget. The quote was said while in the meadow by Edward Cullen, one's true love, a vampire. The look of his eyes and feel of his porcelain skin in one's memories will be forever remembered. Whenever one looks back to the past they always remember the more painful memories before the happy ones. You'll remember the pain that was inflicted when he left from your life without a trance left behind. He will be remembered for many of the painful accidents that happened with your true love around. You'll be in so much pain that the happy memories will make it more pain. But can the pain go away?

* * *

I hope you liked the story and the prologue.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm sorry but I'm having writer's block for this story. So I 'll be taking a break on it. I'll also be writing a new stroy for the time being. So please read that one instal my writer's block ends.


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does but I do own the characters that I created. You will meet them in this chapter. I hope you like them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beth's POV:**

Beep, beep, beep, beep. My alarm clock thundered on my nightstand, telling me to get up. I stretched out my pale ivory arm to turn it off, and rolled over. I stared up at the dark painted ceiling. Thinking about the dream I just had, a dream about somewhere beautiful, waiting for my other wake up call in five minutes.

"Beth, Tony, its time to wake up!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

The minute I heard her voice, I jumped right out of bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my clothes for the day. I ran to the bathroom and pulled my honey, bronze highlights into a ponytail.

I ran down the stairs and saw my beautiful mother making us breakfast. She turned around and gave me a smile that touched her wide, chocolate brown, eyes. I sat down and waited for Anthony to come down.

**Tony's POV:**

Across the hall, I could hear Beth's alarm clock go off. I pulled my pillow over my head to keep the sound out, but it didn't really work.

'Why did she have that damn alarm clock, anyway? Mom just calls up to get us up in the morning.'

Five minutes passed.

"Beth, Tony, its time to wake up!" Mom called from the kitchen.

I heard Beth run down the stairs to the kitchen. Then I slowly crawled out of bed. I threw on the first things that my fingers touched, and continued to get ready. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. When I got downstairs, I saw Beth sitting down eating. Beth had on a honey-colored blouse and dark brown Capri pants.

She smiled at me and some of her copper-bronze hair fell in front of her peridot-colored eyes.

"Good Morning Tony. It took you long enough." Beth said in her starlight voice.

"Normal people like to sleep in and you two are always up too early." I said to Beth and Mom.

"That only goes for normal people and we're not normal people, for a matter of fact." Beth stated.

Mom turned around and gave me a plate of food, and said,

"Just eat your breakfast before the bus comes. You can't be late again."

After eating breakfast, I still felt a hollow feeling in my stomach. Ignoring the feeling, Beth and me went to catch the bus before it left.

**Beth's POV**

When the bus came around, we jumped on as quickly as we could and trying to look like a normal pair of kids. On the way to school, I looked out the window at the passing trees and thinking about what my mother told us what she thought when she went to school here.

When we got to the school, we got off the bus and went to the homeroom that we shared. Anthony went right to his desk, which was in the very back. He didn't have to sit in the back, he just liked to. The reason was because he hated to be surrounded by people. I smiled because I know he wasn't alone. He sat with his best and only friend, Nathan Cheney. He had light brown hair with honey streaks and kind dark brown eyes. I had seen pictures of his parents and he looked like his father. He also was of Asian descent.

Happily, I walked over to my desk and saw that my friends were around it.

"Hey, Beth. You weren't late this morning." David said.

"Yeah, you actually made it." Emma said.

"What takes you so long in the morning." Asked Lecia.

These three are my best closest friends and even they don't know everything about me. Their names were David Newton, Emma Crowley and Lecia Yorkie. Like Nathan, I've seen what their parents looked like and know who they resembled. David had wild, curly dark brown with blue eyes like his mother but he looked like his father with a cute, baby-face. Emma had her father's brown hair but her mother's green eyes and her face. Emma also had her mother's nasal-sounding voice and I know that she really didn't like me. Lecia had red hair and brown eyes with a poor complexion.

They were good friends but sometimes they weren't that trustworthy. So that was one of reason that I couldn't tell them everything. Nonetheless they could be good friends when they wanted to be.

"Hey, what up with your brother? Is he sick?" Emma asked. I looked over at him and he did look a little paler than normal but that only meant one thing. I looked back over at Emma and saw her eying him with interest. I felt a little flame burn in my chest. I know that Emma had a crush on Tony and I was happy that he never would go out with her. Also Lecia had a crush on David and David changed crushes every other week.

"Everyone take your seat. I need to take attendance." Our homeroom teacher said as she walked in. As everyone moved to get to their seats, I felt a small burning in my throat.

**Tony's POV:**

The day seemed go on and go on like there was no end to it. The empty feeling in my stomach got worse as the day went. But my last class of the day was Math and I hated that class.

As I sat in my Math class watching the teacher write on the chalkboard. When the dull burning in my throat start to burn more and more until I just couldn't stand it. The scent of human blood in the room got more painful as the burning did and I know it was time to go hunting again. I'll have to tell Beth, the next time I see her. . I cursed the name of that man for being what he was and being the cause of this. I hated him as much as I loved Beth and Mom, which was a lot.

Seconds turned into minutes and it seemed like an eternity for the bell to ring. So soon as it ring, I left the room and went to find Beth who was at her locker. When she was me, her peridot eyes grow wide and I knew that she knew what was wrong. She nodded and take hold of my arm. She pulled me to the back door of the school and into the forest behind it. We walked deeper and deeper until we were miles away from any humans. We left our backpacks by some tree and started to hunt. Still cursing the fact that Beth and me weren't completely human, that we were something else completely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But I will try my best to make it soon.

Thank you to my beta, Desiree Boils.


End file.
